One Last Kiss
by the2marauders
Summary: It's Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday and Ginny wants to make her present unforgettable...


Hello again :) OI, we're on a roll here, thanks for sticking around! again, we obviously don't own anything from JK Rowling's fantabulous Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p>It's Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday and Ginny wants to make her present unforgettable...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One Last Kiss<strong>

My eyes fluttered open when I felt Pig nipping at my hand. He had, attached to his tiny, scrawny leg, a reply from Luna Lovegood tied with one of her nimble hairs for good luck. I sat up on my bed and gave Pig a pat on his puny head before opening Luna's letter.

Dear Ginny,

Thank you so much for your letter. I don't get too many. The Mimbulus Mimbletonia that Father planted is flourishing quite lovely. Father says that they'll be fully grown before the start of term, so I will be able to give you some. I just know you'[l like it. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer holidays.

Love always,

Luna Lovegood

PS: Tell Harry I wish him a happy birthday!

The last line written upon the letter lingered in my mind. Today was Harry's birthday. Would I have enough courage to do what I'd planned? Five years ago, it would not have even been a possibility. Oh, how I remember that day. It had been a warm, sunny, July day, practically identical to today.

I'd woken up to the sound of my mother's voice an octave higher and ten times louder than usual yelling "**The car gone! No note! You can't imagine how worried I've been!**" I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and took the comb but barely ran it through my hair once before remembering that we were supposed to got Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies that day. I slammed the brush down and ran to the kitchen where the yelling had ceased and where Mum sat along with three red haired boys and one boy with jet black hair. That last fact had not registered in time to save me from humiliation. I stood there beside Mum and the boy with the dark hair, green eyes, and lighting scar upon his forehead.

"Mum, at what time will we be leaving for Dia-" 'click!' I remembered thinking 'oh no! oh no! oh NO!' while turning my head to face Harry Potter, the boy I'd been infatuated with since I saw him in the train station. But, sure enough, there sat Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, and there I stood, a wide-eyed eleven year old girl wearing flowery pajama pants and a pink tank top, whose hair was bushy except for one side and whose cheeks had become the color of a tomato. I blinked and held my eyes closed foolishly as if when I opened them again, instead of Harry would be Bill, or Charlie, or Percy, or Dad, but, of course, the same boy sat in from of me when I opened my eyes. The only difference had been that he looked intriguingly confused.

I turned around and nearly tripped on my mother's chair as I dashed toward the stairs. I heard Ron's voice behind me saying 'She's been talking about you all summer'. I ran up the stairs and closed the door to my bedroom. I was so embarrassed. I didn't speak to Harry at all over the rest of the holidays. My, how things have changed.

'Just don't pay him as much attention, and trust me, he'll be the one who's coming over and talking to you and soon enough, liking you as more than a friend. Have normal conversations with him; he _is_ your brother's best friend. You should be able to speak to him normally.' Those had been the ingenious words of Miss Hermione Granger, that had helped me get Harry Potter to be my boyfriend last year. Those months that I'd gotten to spend with him had been amazingly wonderful. If only they could've been longer. For some heroic reason, he told me that we'd have to separate... and so, here I am now, thinking about whether or not to do what I'd been planning for a few days now.

Ron's voice could be heard coming up the stairs and along with it, Harry's and Hermione's. It was now or never. I had no idea what would happen to Harry in the next few months. I had to do this. I stepped to the door and turned the knob. Surely, there stood Harry. Of course, the moment Harry would be standing there would be the moment I'd open the door.. of course. I guess fate wanted me to do this.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" I asked, my cheeks getting rosier by the minute. I watched as Hermione dragged my nosy big brother up the stairs. Harry, looking quite nervous in my opinion, followed me into my room. He was examining the posters on my wall. He had, as a matter of fact, never been in my room before.

"Happy seventeenth!" I managed to get out.

"Yeah... thanks," he replied quite hesitantly. He then turned on his heal to face the window and said, "Nice view."

I couldn't believe it. Seriously, Harry? I guess boys will be boys.. it was time to act.

"I couldn't think what to get you," I said, not wishing to reply to his previous comment and start a conversation about the backyard which was now a mess in preparations for the wedding.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he responded quickly. He was always like that, never wanting anything done for him, so selfless.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you," I said while wondering where he would be within the next month. He didn't respond to that. The silence wasn't awkward, as some may have thought. We were both thinking. "So then, I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

He looked up at me then, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," I whispered and before I could change my mind, I pulled myself close to him and then pressed my lips against his. I was kissing him again. Of course this wouldn't change anything; we weren't going to get back together. I knew Harry would never allow it, but to my surprise, he was kissing me back. My fingers twisting through his beautiful black hair and his wrapped around my waist and knotting in my own hair was not the image that I needed Ron seeing. But before my brother would come in and spoil what was to be the memory I would be resting on until the next time Harry and I would meet, I kissed him in a way that I'd never kissed him before. He was pleasantly surprised, and he responded with much enthusiasm. Then, probably the most terrible sound that could've been heard in that moment, the sound that would separate Harry and me for who knew how long, echoed through the room. The bang of the door had been quite loud, and Harry looked like he'd just had a heart attack. _**Ron!**_

"Oh...sorry," he said not looking sorry at all. My annoyance at my brother could not have been greater.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted behind him. No one said anything. That was the end of it. There was no point in shoving them out of the room. The mood was ruined, and Harry was looking as if he was regretting what had just happened, or maybe just regretting being caught.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry," I said while giving him an apologetic yet embarrassed look. I walked straight past him and out of my room.

After that, Harry and I did not discuss what would happen next in our, if it could be called this, relationship. We kept a pretty safe distance.

But, before I could even regret not speaking to him during the few days we had had left together, tears were spilling down my cheeks and chaos was all around me... and Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

><p>sorry for that rather sad ending. We might get back to Harry and Ginny later because they're super great 3<p>

glad to see you're sticking around with us. hope you're enjoying our short stories. please review and tell us what you think!

- the2marauders

ps: we have more where that came from, so keep reading folks ;)


End file.
